sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Emma and Asonja: Love of The Ocean (Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1)
This is an RP inspired by a Sonic fanfiction I read part of. Just so you know, this RP will be Non-Canon. Story Emma Capulet gets turned into a Merchidna by an invention created by her friends Liam and Blade, and begins a new life in the sea. While exploring, she meets a Merhog prince named Triton, who introduces her to his family, including his brother Asonja. Will something bloom between Emma and Asonja? Who knows? Characters Emma Capulet/Alexneushoorn/Sonicsilva1 Triton the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Merna the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon/Sonicsilva1 Le RP Emma was walking through Station Square, enjoying the scenery. She had a nice life, but it missed a little fun in it. She then heard her cell phone ring. She took it and picked up. Emma: Hello? Blade: Hey, Emma. Can you help me and Liam out with something? Emma: Sure. What do you need help with? Blade: We're working on a new invention, and we need someone to test it out. Emma: Okay, I'm coming over. Emma hung up and headed for Liam and Blade's house. Liam opened the door and closed it once Emma got in. Emma: So, what does this invention you're making do? Liam: *shrugs* Blade and I wanted it to enable people to breathe underwater, but we're not sure how it'll go with that. Emma: Sure, I'd love to try it out. Emma went into the machine and Blade shut the door behind her. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He pressed a button on the machine. The machine flashed a bit and made a few noises. It then stopped and Emma walked out. (Your turn to play Emma. .3.) Emma looked around for a moment, scratching her head for a moment. "I don't feel anything different." Blade: Yeah, you look exactly the same too. Liam: Maybe she has to be in water for it to work. Let's test it out in the ocean. Blade: Yeah. What about it, Emma? "Uhh, sure!" She looked slightly nervous, like she was expecting bad to happen. "But...what happens if this doesn't work? Should we bring an emergency oxygen mask?" Blade: Alright. Liam grabbed an oxygen mask in case it wouldn't work. They then went outside. Blade locked the door. (I'll take control of Emma again for a bit.) Emma then ran off towards the ocean. Liam and Blade could barely keep up with her. Once she got to the ocean, Emma took off her clothes, dove into the water and began to transform. Emma looked down at her legs as they gained a purple color and found herself unable to move them apart. The two were fusing together, skin moving to cover the new single shape. The fact that Emma was breathing underwater barely even occurred to her as she watched. Two fins took the place of her feet, flattening, stretching and fanning out. A waistband appeared at the top of her tail, around her waist (obviously). The fins at the bottom of her tail faded to a lighter shade of purple. Emma's top turned to a purple shell bra. Emma then looked at her tail and the rest of her body. She squealed and returned to the surface of the water. She looked at Liam and Blade with a huge smile on her face. The fox brothers gasped in shock. Emma was a Merchidna. Liam: I wasn't expecting something like this... Blade: Neither was I... *leans forward* How do you feel, Emma? What was it like? (You can take control again. .3.) "It felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but then after a while it felt natural!" She replied, going a bit deeper into the ocean water, her head sticking out of the surface. "It's awesome! I don't even have to worry about being cold!" Liam and Blade nodded. They wondered what Emma would do now. Most likely she couldn't change back. Liam: What are you gonna do now? I highly doubt you'd be able to change back. "I might just swim around for a while, and come back with some extra results. You know, research!" She giggled a bit, waved, and drove into the surface of the water. Liam and Blade looked at each other, nodded and started setting up a portable lab with materials that fit in your pockets. Meanwhile, in the underwater city of Mertopia... Triton the Merhog, Prince of Mertopia was sitting in his room with his brothers Asonja and Zoralth. Triton: So, what do you guys feel like doing? Asonja shrugged, looking as emotionless as always. "Don't really quite know, don't really care." Zoralth slapped Asonja with his claw, not really hurting him all that much. "Quit saying that." Zoralth says. "We may be born at the same time, but that doesn't mean to can act as an outcast." "Fine, fine..." Asonja stated, rubbing his cheek a little bit. "What about you, Triton?" Triton: Maybe we could go explore together? "Meh, sounds bo-" Before Asonja would finish his sentence, Zoralth grew a little bit to intimidate Asonja. He held up his finger to take a deep inhale. "Actually...that sounds like a great idea." Zoralth grinned a little bit, and shrank to normal size. Triton smiled and he swam out of the palace to explore the ocean. Asonja and Zoralth followed. Meanwhile, with Emma... She was currently swimming around, waving to fish and swimming by undersea plant life. "Wow, this is so cool! I can speak normally and even breathe in water! I never thought that I would say that, but awesome!" She swims more, doing some loops occasionally. Suddenly, she comes across glowing lights of the Mertopia city. She was rather bewildered and began to swim down to it. "Well, as long as I don't have to worry about Water pressure!" A bunch of Merhog boys noticed Emma swimming and they started winking and flexing their muscles at her. She just giggles and rolls her eyes. "Yes yes, you all look gorgeous and strong with your muscles and I wish I could go out with you all at once." The boys gave Emma a thumbs up and then continued minding their own business. She waved to them, even blowing them kisses before swimming off into a shop. The shop was a real estate agency. The realtor was a seal. Realtor: Hello, welcome Merbian Homes 4 You. How can I help you? "Ooo! This is cool!" She says in amazement. "I'm new here, actually. I'm not really sure if I have the currency here." She laughs a bit, rubbing the back of her head for a moment. Realtor: That's okay. Newcomers can get a free home. So what are you looking for? A little cozy home in the Mertopian suburbs? An apartment downtown? Let me know. She thought about it for a moment. "Oh...tough choices...Oh! How about the suburbs?" Realtor: Okay, I'll go look for a home in the suburbs then. I'm Seal Spencer, by the way. What's your name? "Oh, my name's Emma the Echidna. But I think it's now the Merechidna." She giggled a bit. "Thanks a lot." Seal's eyes widened. Seal: You weren't always a Merchidna? "...Well...ya see, that's the thing." Emma seemed to pace a little bit. "I was originally an Echidna, living on the surface, but for some reason when I approached the water, I grew these fins." Seal nodded. Seal: I understand. And you were so thrilled about it that you decided to begin a new life in the sea. I know how it goes. There are some Merbians who wish to live on land, and they leave the sea behind. Let me find a nice home in the suburbs now. Seal looked at his computer. Seal: Ah, yes. I found something. I'll take you to see it right now. Seal took Emma to the house he found. It was a small purple house made out of stone. Seal: What do you think? "It's great! I love the purple color! I'll take it gladly." She smiled. Seal: Alright, it has 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom (If Spongebob can take a bath underwater, so can Merbians. XD), so it's ideal if you're planning on having a housemate. Seal then handed Emma a shellphone with him as a contact in it and the house keys. Seal: I'll get the paperwork done and then I'll call you when it's done. Enjoy your house, Emma. "Thank you very much." Emma smiles, taking the shellphone politely and swimming inside to take a look. Seal then swam back to the estate office to get started with the paperwork. Meanwhile, with Triton and the boys... Triton was speeding through the big blue, enjoying himself. Triton: Being a Merbian's the life! Zoralth was going around and doing his business; selling cookies that he has made himself in a unique manner that would seem confusing, but tastes amazing. Zoralth was an amazing cook. Asonja on the other hand, just sat in a nearby bench looking up at the surface of the water, as if in a trance with the waves. Suddenly, Merna sat down next to him. Merna: Hi, big brother! He jumped a bit, and relaxed a bit. "Oh, Merna, hello. What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing something like...they're doing?" Merna: I wanted to spend some time with my big brother, so here I am! *hugs Asonja* He blushed a bit, and he hugged back with one of his arms. "I see. Well, everyone else is busy, so it wouldn't hurt to spend time with my sis." Merna: Yay! Let's go get a soda at the Krusty Krab! Merna pulled Asonja to the Krusty Krab. With Emma... She was relaxing in her new house, looking at some books. "Whoa...I'm surprised these books aren't even spoiled from the water..this ink must be special and the paper too. It feels so crisp like the surface." Not long after that, Seal called. Seal: Hey, Emma. The paperwork's been done, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. Anyways, I now suggest registering an account at the Bank of Mertopia and finding a job to get some income. Sound good? "Sounds excellent. I will work on that now." Emma replies. Seal: Okay. You can recognize the Bank of Mertopia by it's red lettered logo. It's down at Mertopia Avenue. Bye for now! Seal then hung up. She puts the phone back and swam out of the house, locking the door behind her obviously to head to the bank to make an account. At the reception of the bank, a female purple Merhog was sitting there. Receptionist: Welcome, young lady. How can I help you? "Hey, I'm Emma and I'm here to set up my savings account." Receptionist: Okay. I got a banker ready to discuss the matter with you right now. I'll inform him. The receptionist pressed a button. Banker: Yes? Receptionist: Sir, there's a young lady who's new to Mertopia here. She's here to set up her savings account. Banker: Alright, send her in. The receptionist cut off the communication. Receptionist: Swim up the stairs and take the first door on your right. He's in there. She nods, and swam to his room. "You called?" She asked. The banker was a Merpig. Banker: Yes. Have a seat. She swims to the nearest seat and sits. Banker: I haven't seen you around Mertopia before. Just moved here? She nods. "In a sense, yes sir." Banker: Okay. I need to know a few things for your bank account. First and surname? "Emma Capulet" Banker: Okay. Age? "16" She responds to the voices in her head telling her her age already. Banker: Job? "Unemployed, as of now." Banker: Okay. Address? "Urchin Lane 22" Banker: Okay. I'll open your bank account immediately. He went to his computer and started creating Emma's bank account. Once that was done, he gave Emma her Shark Card (Credit card). Banker: Here's your Shark Card. Using this, you can access any of our terminals around Mertopia, and check your bank balance. You can also check your balance on our website using your shellphone. Good luck, Mrs. Capulet. "Thank you very much." She puts the card away and leaves the room. It would now be a good idea for Emma to start looking for a job. Mertopia's economy is very rich, as it has various businesses like supermarkets, corporations, fast food restaurants and more. She looked around, and decided to see if she could work at a fashion corporation. There was a company in Mertopia that made fashion tails and bras. It was called Finny Fun Enterprise. "Ooh! I should work there!" Emma swam to that company. The CEO who was talking to the receptionist watched Emma enter. The CEO was an orange Merfox with a golden tail and shell bra. CEO: Hello, welcome to Finny Fun Enterprise. I'm Nikki LaTail, the CEO. Who are you, young Merchidna? "I am Emma Capulet, and I would like to work here as my first job." Nikki: Very well. You can start tomorrow if you're fine with that. "Sweet! Thank you." Emma says. "I'm very great at designing, I thought about being an artist when I was little. Just thought I'd say that. Thank you again!" She waves and swims away. Nikki: She's so optimistic. I like employees like that. Later that night, in Emma's house... She had continued to read some of the books that the house had provided. "...Still, the science behind this is so interesting...If I knew someone who knew science, I would probably ask them about this...and many other things." Meanwhile, with Liam and Blade on the surface... Blade was walking back and forth, waiting for Emma to return with research stuff. Liam: Blade, I don't think she's coming back. Blade: Yeah, you're right...We might as well pack our stuff and head back home... Liam and Blade packed their stuff and headed home. Blade was visibly disappointed that Emma did not return with deep sea objects. Meanwhile, in the Mertopian Palace with Asonja... He was walking out of the movie theator, preferably the first to come out after the movie. Suddenly, Asonja's shell phone rang. "...Hello?" He picked it up. Queen of Mertopia: Asonja, this is your mother. Are you coming home soon? "Yes, mom, I just got out of the movies and I'm waiting for Merna to come out." Merna then came out. Merna: Let's go home! "Oh, there you are. Mother just called and was wondering if we were coming home soon. I was waiting for you." Merna: Okay, let's go then! Merna took Asonja back to the palace. The next morning, at Emma's house... Emma had gotten up and prepared breakfast, but stopped for a moment. "Hold on...something doesn't feel right." She went outside, and looked up at the water surface. "...Was I supposed to do something...?" Back on the surface, Liam and Blade were waiting for Emma to come by with research stuff. Blade: I wonder if she'll come today... Liam: Me too... "...Shoot! Liam! Blade! Dang it, I completely forgot...!" She swam back inside, trying to find some stuff to bring back to the surface for them to investigate on. Meanwhile, with Triton and Zoralth... Triton and Zoralth were discussing Asonja. Triton: Asonja sure is a weird Merhog. He's more...Quiet and grumpy than others. "I particularly don't find anything wrong with him." Zoralth argued calmly. "It's natural for development, especially for teenagers. You shouldn't be looking at him like that, but at a more optimistic angle." Zoralth was the neutralist and the psychologist of the family, while Asonja is the scientist and biologist. They're twin brothers, born at the same time. Triton: Yeah, you're right. You guys have knowledge of things Merna and I will never understand. With Emma... (This is one of my final two edits for today. I'm going to bed after this because I have work tomorrow.) (Gotcha) Emma only grabbed the special books before swimming up to the surface. "Liam! Blade! I'm sorry, I got distracted!" Blade: Ah, I see. He then took the books. Blade: These books are amazing! The pages are crisp, just like on land, despite being underwater! Where did you find these? "In the house that I supposedly moved into for free because there's an underwater city of other Mermaid Mobians." She explained in one huge mouthful that was probably a bit too much at once. Liam: Whoa, there's an underwater city with other Merbians?! You gotta show it! Blade: I have an idea. Blade gave Emma a waterproof camera. Blade: This is a waterproof camera. Take some pictures of that underwater city and then bring them back to us. Got it? "Yup! I'll try not to get too distracted this time!" She salutes and dives back into the water. Liam and Blade nodded and sat down in some beach chairs. She swam around, taking some pictures. She was actually a great photographer, as she sometimes took people pictures of them posing, buildings, and even her house. Once that was done, she came back up to the surface and handed Blade and Liam the film. "I hope these'll do." Blade looked at the pictures. Blade: This is amazing! Thanks, Emma. But something tells me you should get back down to that city. Liam: Yeah, my Psychokinesis tells me you'll be late for work if you don't hurry. She squeaked a little bit and dove back into the ocean. She seemed too occupied in being late for her job to say goodbye. But then she propped her head up, saying goodbye, before going back into the city to head inside to corporation building. (Shoot, I didn't catch that XD) Nikki: Ah, there you are. I'll teach you how to make fashion tails and bras. Follow me. Nikki swam to the designing room. Emma followed, seeming to enjoy the atmosphere. Nikki: Okay, I'll explain how it works. You take scales and other materials for making tails and then you use the sewing machine to make the tails. The shell bras are easier to make. You bind two shells together and then you send them to the checkers. Got that? She nods. "I believe so." Nikki: Okay, I'll show you how to do it now. Nikki got out a bunch of materials and swam over to a sewing machine. She sat down and started sewing a fashion tail. She watched Nikki, carefully taking notes. Nikki eventually finished the tail. It was green, much like the tail Ariel from The Little Mermaid has. Nikki: Did you see how I did that? She nods. "I'll try all I can. It's beautiful too." Nikki: Okay. We got an order of 25 of the tail I just made. Some other Merbians will be coming to help you with the production. Good luck, Emma. She nods, and goes right to word. She was actually quite fast, but she was also careful of making the tails. Nikki was amazed at how quick and careful Emma was. The other employees in the designing room stopped what they were doing to watch Emma work. She was highly focused in doing the work, and thus she finished the order in just about an hour. "All done~!" Nikki's jaw dropped in amazement. Nikki: Amazing, Emma! Can you make some shell bras for the tails too? "Same amount as last time?" She was already getting the materials. Nikki: *thinking* Holy mackerel, she's quick... She was already making the bras. She had a bit of trouble first time around, but she got the pattern and sped up. She was a quick learner, and learned from patterns. Nikki and the other employees watched as Emma made the bras. The employees were taking notes because they wanted to work at Emma tempo too. Eventually, she finished the bras as well. "Done~!" She was sweating a little bit, but overall she did great jobs. (Sorry for the late edits. My browser had cookie troubles, and my dad accidentally deleted my browser history, but it's all fixed now.)(That's a good thing so you can hide your secrets~ ;3) Nikki: Nice work. Ladies, gentlemen, can you pack the tails and bras and bring them to the checkers? Emma, you deserve a little break. The employees then started packing the tails and bras Emma made. "I appreciate that, thank you." Emma replied. "Since I'm new here, could you tell me a little bit about the royalty here?" Nikki: Of course I can. This is the city of Mertopia, and it's being ruled by King Alexander, a Merdragon, and Queen Diana (That's the name I came up with for the Merhog Queen. :3), a Merhog. They have four children, the 18 year old twins, Asonja and Zoralth, 16 year old Triton and 14 year old Merna. Zoralth is a Merdragon while Asonja, Triton and Merna are Merhogs. King Alexander and Queen Diana have been ruling for a long time now. "Wow. Asonja and Zoralth are all my age." Emma stated. "I would love to meet them one day." Nikki: Maybe you will. The princes and princess regularly appear in public hanging out, so maybe you're lucky one day. "Great." She smiled a bit and sat down on her chair. "What do they look like?" Nikki: Asonja is a black furred Merhog with a black tail, Zoralth is a black scaled Merdragon with a dark blue tail, Triton is a cobalt blue Merhog (Basically a male Merhog version of Sonic) with a red tail, and Merna is an orange Merhog with a yellow tail (A female Merhog version of Sonic). "Aw! Merna sounds adorable! And Zoralth sounds super strong." Emma replies. Nikki nodded. Nikki: Merna is Mertopia's sweetheart. She's as cute as a newborn seal puppy and as sweet as an angel. Zoralth is one of Mertopia's defenders. He has the ability to increase in size, which he uses to frighten enemies. "Oooo!" Emma said in curiousity. "What about Triton and Asonja? What powers do they have?" Nikki: Triton has the ability to shoot electricity from his hands and Asonja can spawn things from his hands and shapeshift. "Ooo. I'm liking them already." Emma said. Nikki: I understand. Say, feel like getting a coffee? "Sure, Nikki. That'd be awesome." Emma nods. Nikki nodded and took Emma to the cafeteria. She filled two mugs with coffee and sat down with Emma. She handed her the coffee. Nikki: Here you go. Coffee made from the finest coffee beans in the sea. She takes a sip and winced a bit at the strength. "Wooo! That's strong and good coffee!" She drank more of it. Nikki drank her coffee as well. Nikki: There's lots of things to do in Mertopia. We have clubs, bars, movie theaters, an amusement park and more. You should try them out when you get the chance. "After work, I will." Emma said. "Then, I might meet the royals and get to know them a little more." Nikki: Alright. (Let's skip to after work? :3) (Yeah. Sorry for my HUGE inactivity, I've been super busy this week and I barely have any time on here) (That sucks...) After work... Asonja was swimming around on his own, not even letting his family know where he was. He just appeared to be taking his occasionally swimming away from stress, maybe. Meanwhile, Triton was swimming around on his own as well. He was wearing his crown. (Let's say Emma is swimming near where Triton is? :3) (Surez) Emma had just swam by Triton on her way home, and turned around to swim with him. "Hello there, you must be one of the princes. Don't ask how I already know." She eyed the crown, chuckling. Triton: Yeah, I know...My name is Triton. And who are you, beautiful? "Emma." She answers. "What're you up to, Prince Triton?" (Impressive how you're still awake at this hour. Also, I have a day off, so I can RP right now.) Triton: Just swimming around a bit. There's not much to do outside of Mertopia anyway. What are you up to? (I'm on Spring Break, so I'm available all of next week) (Okay, good.) "Nothing much here either." Emma responds. "I've just been working and I figured I would chat with royalty for a while." Triton: How about we head over to your house to chat? Triton then stroked Emma's dreadlocks. He realized this and stopped it. Triton: Sorry, it's a habit when I interact with beautiful Merbian girls. She giggled a bit, as she was slightly blushing. "Nah, it's fine...I don't mind it. Sure, it's just this way." She lead him to her house, which was not actually very far. She lead him inside. Triton looked around. Triton: This is a nice home. It's got everything to live comfy. Where are you from, by the way? She looked like she didn't want to answer, but did so anyway. "T-the surface, actually...it's hard to explain." Triton's eyes widened. Triton: The surface, you say? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. He then looked at the tv Emma's house had. Triton: Say, how about we watch a little tv? "Sure." Emma says, his honesty making him feel a bit better. "I don't even know how to work it down here, anyway." She giggled a bit at that. Triton: I'll demonstrate. Triton demonstrated how it worked and then turned the tv on. He turned to MN4 (Mertopia Net 4), where Eurish Ocean's Got Talent was on. One of the judges was a silver furred Mermunk who had long blonde hair with a red hairband tied in the middle of it, a purple shell bra, just like Emma and a green tail just like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. She also had light blue eyes. "Oh." Emma looked at the TV. "She looked beautiful." Triton nodded in agreement. Triton: That's Summer, Princess of Atlantis, one of Mertopia's neighboring kingdoms. She's one of Merna's friends, and she and I actually had a relationship for 9 months before we both agreed to be friends. We still regularly go out dancing and stuff. She's actually coming over to Mertopia tomorrow for a concert. Do you want to attend it? "I dunno, that depends on my work schedule." Emma replies. Triton: Well, the concert will start at 8 P.M. tomorrow night, so it shouldn't be much of a problem if you work from 9 to 5. "Alright then, I suppose we can go tomorrow." Emma nods, shrugging as well. Triton nodded too and he and Emma continued watching tv. Suddenly, Triton's shellphone rang and he picked up. Triton: Oh, hello, Summer. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm chilling with a new female friend. No, I don't have a relationship with her. I just met her today. You wanna talk to her? Sure, here she comes. Triton then passed his shellphone to Emma. She picked it up politely. "H-hello?" Summer: Hi. You must be Triton's new friend. My name is Summer. Who are you? "My name is Emma. Pleasure to meet you." Summer: Alright. I'll be in Mertopia tomorrow for a concert. I'll probably be there around 12 P.M.. What will you be doing around that time? "I will most likely be working." Emma responds. Summer: Okay. Where do you work? Maybe I'll come by to visit you. "That fashion store that is ran by Nikki." Emma says. Summer: Ah, yes. Finny Fun Enterprises. I sometimes order fashion tails and bras from them. I'll see you there. Ciao. Also, can you give me Triton again? "Yup." Emma gave the phone back to Triton. Triton then talked to Summer a bit more before hanging up. He then gave Emma his shellphone number. Triton: Here, my shellphone number so you can call me. I'll be off. I'll see you some other time. Triton waved and swam out of the house. Suddenly, Emma could hear sounds coming from the surface. Apparently it was a signal telling her to come to the surface. "...Huh. Looks like Liam and Blade have really advanced." Emma said to herself as she swam up to the surface, poking her head out from the water. Liam: Hi, Emma. How do you like our new Sonar Call? It's a little something we made to contact you while you're underwater. Blade: So, how was your day? "Pretty good." She says. "I hung out with one of the princes there. Turns out that this prince has 2 brothers and 1 younger sister." Blade: That's incredible! I never thought they would have monarchy down in the sea. Blade was writing down what Emma said. Liam: Anything else? "I got a job at a fashion store. I make the bras and tails there." Emma added. "It's basically like what we have here on the surface but underwater." Blade nodded and wrote it down. Liam: Also, your mother came by our lab today after she heard you got a new life underwater, and she told me to give you these framed photo's. Liam gave Emma photo's of her family. (I'm going to bed, I'll see you again in the morning or at nighttime.) (kk) "Awww~..." Emma took the photo. "That's so sweet! I feel bad for leaving this place behind, though...I'll try to come visit all I can!" Liam: Okay. Well, we'll call you again in a few days. See you, Emma! "Bye!" She blew a goodbye kiss and went back under water with the photo. Once she got back to her house, she put it on her bedside table. "Right. What's on my list today...?" (It's still the same day. XD) (She knows, she just forgets sometime >3>) (True, I mean, she is underwater.) Now would be a good time to try out some clubs, cafés or bars like Nikki said. She nods at that thought, and goes outside to a nearby café. A Merfox waiter swam over to her. Waiter: Welcome to Chateau de Sirene. How can I help you, young lady? "I'll just have a cup of coffee, please." She asks. The waiter nodded and swam off to get Emma her coffee. (Let's say she got her first salary on her first workday.)(kk) Emma waited patiently on her table, reading a book she picked up from her house. The waiter then returned with the coffee. Waiter: That'll be 12 Merbian Coins, please. She went into her pockets and got out the coins. "Here you are. Glad I got paid." She chuckled. Waiter: Okay, have a nice day. The waiter then swam off to serve other customers. Emma takes a drink of the coffee, shaking her head from the caffiene rush. "Woo! That's good!" Emma chuckled and drank some more of it. Three Merbian boys saw Emma and swam over to her. Green Merhog: Hey, babe. Whatcha doing here all by yourself? Purple Mercat: Do you feel like hanging with us for a while? Red Merskunk: You're really beautiful, you know that? She giggled. "I know that, but you know I can't take you boys all at once." Green Merhog: That's why we'll decide with Rock-Paper-Scissors who gets you. The boys then played it and the Green Merhog won. Green Merhog: Looks like I win. Purple Mercat: That's okay. We'll go look for girls of our own. Red Merskunk: We'll holler at you. Green Merhog: Okay, bye! The Mercat and Merskunk then left and the Merhog sat down. ???: So, who are you? "My name is Emma," she replies. "And you?" ???: I'm Bruno. I live here in Mertopia. Those guys I was with were my friends Carlton and Rick. And I haven't seen you around Mertopia before. Just moved here? She nods. "Yup." Bruno: Okay. Say, feel like swimming outside the city? (I thought it out a bit like this: Bruno's love for Emma is one sided because she likes Asonja more, and Bruno gets another girl afterwards. How does that sound?)(Ye) "Sure." Emma says. She was thinking about meeting one of the princes, wherever they were. Bruno nodded and he took Emma's hand and they swam off towards open ocean. She looked around for a moment before swimming with Bruno for a while. "It's pretty gorgeous out here..." Emma states. Bruno: I know. Merbians really like swimming outside Mertopia because of the beautiful scenery. And look, there's dolphins coming over to us! A few dolphins then swam over to Bruno and Emma. They chirped happily. "Hello~!" She waved to them, giggling. The dolphins chirped again and swam away. Bruno: I think they want us to follow them. "Well, let's see what they can show us." Emma states and she swam along ahead. Bruno followed as well. The dolphins took Bruno and Emma to another underwater city. The only difference is that this city had HUMAN Mercreatures, rather than Merbians. Bruno: Whoa, human Mercreatures! "Holy cow." She states, looking around. "I didn't know THESE existed. Maybe they don't know WE existed..." Emma was confusing herself now, which gave her a headache. A mermaid swam up to Bruno and Emma. Mermaid: Welcome to Sublantica. What kind of Mercreatures are you? Bruno: We're Merbians. Emma nodded. "I'm a Merchidna, named Emma." Bruno: And I'm a Merhog named Bruno. Mermaid: I'm a mermaid named Caroline. Nice to meet you. "I've read about the existence of Mermaids." Emma stated. "I never knew they were THIS gorgeous!" Caroline blushed. Caroline: Thank you. You're really beautiful too. She giggles in response, blushing a bit herself. She then jumped a bit, just remembering something. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to work tomorrow and I don't want to be late. Thank you Bruno for taking me out for this lovely swim. And Caroline, have a great time and stay gorgeous hun!" She swam back to Mertopia to her house. Bruno swam back to Mertopia as well. That evening, in Emma's house... She was reading her books again, fascinated by the literature. Then, someone knocked on the door. (Sorry, I was at a friends house and forgot to tell you) (It's okay.) Emma jumped a little bit, not expecting who was at the door. She went up and looked through the peeping hole. Triton was there with his brother Asonja. (You're welcome to take Emma back now as I take control of Asonja after this bit) (Sure.) "Oh, hello!" Emma stated. "I see you've brought your brother. Who's he?" The black hedgehog, who was slightly nervous, almost wanted to hide behind Triton. Even though Asonja was primarily the oldest, he seemed to be quite the child-coward. Triton: This is my big brother Asonja. He's a bit of a coward. Emma: That's fine. Hi, I'm Emma. "H-hello..." Asonja stated. "I haven't talked to much people beside...well...my own family...nor do I swim often." Emma: Well, don't worry about that. Maybe I can help pulling you out of your shell. "...I guess." Asonja states. "Argh, where's Zoralth when you need him...?" He looked through his shellphone for a moment, before sighing. Emma: So, do you want anything to drink? Triton: Sure. What about you, Asonja? He thought for a moment before nodding in silence. Emma nodded and she let Triton and Asonja in. Emma poured them some sea orange juice and handed it to them. Emma: Enjoy, boys. Triton nodded and drank some of his juice. Asonja only took small sips. He liked it, because of his occasional ear-flick. It was actually a merdragon trait to show that they like something. Emma: So, what is it like being royalty? Triton: Well, it's not always fun. Sometimes it can get tiring. But once you get used to it, everything is fine. Almost. Emma: I see. So, what are your parents like? Triton: I'll let Asonja explain that. "Well, our parents are normally...busy. Very busy." Asonja says. "They barely have time to go away from their duties, and sometimes leave us to cook dinner, and such. But, hey, we're allowed to go out swimming and talk to the public, in which you already know I don't do often without Zoralth with me.." Emma: I see...It's a shame your parents are so busy, and that you don't talk to the public much without Zoralth. Maybe I can help you with that. "If you want to, sure." Asonja stated, the last to complete the juice. "I don't mind that." Emma: Alright. I'll be attending a concert at the palace tomorrow evening, so I'll be seeing you again then. Triton: Yeah. Come on, Asonja. Let's head back to the palace. "Right, Triton." Asonja says and gets up with Triton. "T-thank you, Emma, by the way, for having us." Emma: You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow night. Triton nodded and took Asonja with him. Emma closed the door and smiled. Emma: Asonja is a cute guy. It's a shame he's so introverted, though...But I'll help him get more extravagant. Emma then continued to read before going to bed. Around bedtime in the palace... King Alexander: Good night, Merna. Merna: Good night, daddy. The king closed the door and went to Triton's room. King Alex: Good night, Triton. Triton: Good night, dad. The king then went to Asonja and Zoralth's room. King Alex: Good night, Asonja. Good night, Zoralth. "Night dad~!" They both said, laying in separate beds across from each other. Asonja already had his eyes shut while Zoralth was drinking some juice before crawling into bed. The king smiled and closed the door, then swam to his own room, where his wife, Queen Diana was waiting. Alex got in bed. Alex was a purple scaled Merdragon with a light brown tail. Diana was a blue Merhog with a red tail. Diana: It's been another busy day, honey. Alex: Yeah, I feel bad that we don't get to spend a lot of time with the kids... Diana: Me too, but we're king and queen, so there's really no way to escape our duties. Alex: *sigh* Yeah...Well, we'll see if we can spend some time with them tomorrow during the concert. Diana: Yeah. Good night. Alex: You too. Alex and Diana turned around and turned off the light. The next morning... Of course, Asonja was oversleeping through the night with covers everywhere. Zoralth was up and ready at the crack of 5 AM doing pullups, pushups, situps, and shadow-boxing. No wonder he's got some scaley muscles coming in. Triton was in Merna's room, discussing gossip. Meanwhile, with Emma... Emma got up, took a shower (Taking a shower underwater, f**k logic, lawl.) and ate breakfast. She then swam off to work. Once she got there, Nikki already had an order ready: 20 pink tails and pink bras. Emma nodded and got to work. With Zoralth... He was in the weight room, still after 5 AM, swimming around the weight room in laps. He seems to have swim around the weight room about 500 times. He stops on the 510 time, floating to the floor, panting. "Phew...my tail is killin' me again...worth it, though." He tells himself. Merna then swam into the weight room. Merna: Hey, big brother. Busy training again? "Yeah, Merna." Zoralth says as he swam to the pullup bar, starting from there. "What's up, do you need somethin'?" Merna: Not really. Just decided to check on you. "Alright, that's cool." Zoralth says, doing about 10 on the pullup bar, and exeecind that number. "Hey, can you quickly pass me a fresh towel in the closet behind you for me please, Merna?" Merna: Sure. Merna got a fresh towel from the closet and handed it to Zoralth. Merna: Here you go, Zoralth. "Thanks." He takes it with his left arm, still doing some pullups with his right. He then gets off the bar, and wraps the towel around his neck. "Phew...is Asonja up yet?" Merna: I checked, and he's still asleep. There were covers all over the room. "Ah, he does that a lot." Zoralth rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to go take a shower, but thanks for checking up on him. I honestly worry about his health and his dignity to be on his own. I don't understand why he wants to be with me all the time." Merna: Neither do I. Oh well. I'm gonna go grab a snack from the local grocery store. See you, Zor. Merna swam out of the weight room to get money and then left the palace. "Later." Zoralth states as he goes to the locker room shower. Yes, even the weight room as its own shower and locker room. With Emma... Emma had finished the first order given to her. Some employees took the tails and bras to the checkers. Nikki: Good job, Emma. Ready for the next order? Emma: Yes, I am. Nikki: Okay, your next order is 15 light blue tails with light blue bras. Emma: Alright, ma'am. Emma immediately got back to work. She got them done fairly quickly. She then helped the employees to take the tails and bras to the checkers. Once that was done, she went back to the designing room. (Can you voice a co-worker?) (Perhaps, sure) "Emma, you sure work yourself a little bit too hard." One of the co-workers say to her. "Don't you think you should...I dunno...slow down a bit? I mean, it usually takes 20 minutes just to make 20 tails, but you're cutting that product time, into, like, fourths, not saying that's a bad thing." Emma: Yeah, I do feel a bit tired from making so many tails in a short time...Maybe you're right. "You don't HAVE to over-work yourself Emma, honest, you're a great worker." She swam over next to Emma. "But I think it's time that you should slow down. They look even more appealing if they're not rushed." Emma nodded. Nikki: She's right, Emma. They're even better if they're not rushed. Also, here's the next order. 25 turquoise tails and turquoise bras. Emma nodded and got to work, this time slowing down the production process. "You have plenty of time, Emma. No need to rush" The co-worker says before swimming away to go back to what her job was. Emma nodded and continued working. As she worked, she sang 'What A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. Back in the castle, Asonja had just woken up. He was a staggering swimming mess, like a drunk fish. His hair was everywhere and he occasionally collapsed onto the floor, snoring. Triton noticed it and shook him awake. Triton: Asonja, you overslept again. (I'm going now, because I got work tomorrow. Also, I won't be available for Wednesday and Friday night, because I'll be watching some talent show finals then. Also, I got recreation on Saturday, so I'll be gone until 4 P.M. my time then. See you.) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay